Fluffy Wuffy Listener
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Summary Inside. Cicero x Khajiit Listener fluffy-goodness!


Fluffy Wuffy Listener

**Summary: The winter month of Frost Fall is cold indeed; and poor Cicero is freezing!**

The sun had long gone down on the land of Skyrim, casting the small hold of Dawnstar in a duel blanket of darkness and white snow. The blue and red moon both were hidden behind a sheath of snow clouds, and not a sound could be heard of man nor beast this night.

In the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, tucked away in his king sized bed, the khajiit Listener T'Kal Swiftswipe was fast asleep. T'Kal was a magnificent specimen to the male gender of his species. His body was strong and sinewy, and his feline snout was marred by a single diagonal scar. His fur was a brown reddish with black spots between his ears, his throat a creamy white. His wolfhounds Vigilance and Meeko lay at the foot of the bed on a bear skin rug, occasionally one of them would twitch or shift in the throes of a dream.

The master bedroom was dark, except for the burning candles in the candelabra on the table, casting everything in flickering shadow. This peaceful scene was doomed to end early however when a pair of ice-cold arms wrapped themselves around T'Kal's middle, shocking the khajiit into wakefulness with a yelp unbefitting the leader of an assassin's guild!

"Oops! Cicero is terribly sorry for disturbing the Listener's rest...please don't mind poor Cicero~" T'Kal's pale eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and narrowed in annoyance at the mad jester currently attached to his waist. Cicero was dressed in nothing but his loincloth, his strawberry blonde hair no longer hidden by the fool's hat he wore. His lanky body was on display, showing how well the insane Keeper kept himself in shape. No doubt all to serve his beloved Night Mother.

"Cicero" T'Kal growled " what in Sithis's name are you doing in T'Kal's bed!?" Cicero pouted cutely squeezing the Listener to his body, which T'Kal noticed was rather cold.

"Oh~this night is frightfully cold, and the kind Listener appeared so warm and cuddly and snuggly with his fur and nice toasty bed... The kind, merciful Listener wouldn't let poor Cicero die from hypothermia would he"? the mad cooed, putting on his best kicked puppy face.

T'Kal snorted and crossed his arms "That is because you won't wear any proper attire. T'Kal burned that hideous jester custom himself, for a reason you know" the reminder of what happened to his beloved jester suit didn't sit well with Cicero. The Keeper had shrieked and cried for hours as he watched Nazir and T'Kal cast the colorful garments into the common room fireplace. Cicero refused to where anything but his loincloth since, even as the chilly weather grew bitter cold. The wispy imperial scowled, and rolled away from the indigent khajiit with a huff. Tangling himself in the covers.

"Cicero still will sleep with the cuddly fluffy Listener, oh yes he will! HMPH! The selfish Listener should take responsibility for poor Cicero!"

T'Kal sighed tiredly, he'd had a long day training the initiate's and just wanted a few hours rest, but how could he do that with an insane imperial in his bedroom? But on the other paw, Cicero did have a point. It was his decision to spare the little psycho his vengeful blade that fateful day, when Cicero had enough of Astrid's slanderous remarks towards the Night Mother. In all honesty, T'Kal didn't understand why he hadn't run the pitiful Keeper through as he lay helpless and bleeding his life blood. Something stirred inside the khajiit and T'Kal found himself hesitant to take Cicero's life; annoying though he was.

"*sigh* alright you little pest, T'Kal will let you sleep in his bed" Cicero's mood did a complete one-eighty as he rolled over and embraced the chosen one in a crushing hug.

"Oh glorious! Cicero knew the sweet, powerful Listener would let poor Cicero stay!"

T'Kal groaned, still not being used to the fool's sudden displays of affection "But you must go straight to sleep. No tossing, no turning, and no snoring got it?" he glowered to which Cicero merely beamed.

"Cicero will obey the Listener's wishes" with that being said, the imperial rubbed his handsome face into the cat man's warm fur, relishing in its' fluffy wuffy warmth "Hmm~mm...the Listener really is warm..." if he were a human, T'Kal's face could be seen with a tomato red blush now. The khajiit praised the Divines that the insane assassin fell asleep almost instantly, his pale muscled arm draped over his fur covered middle. His breathing was clear, deep, and steady, a clear sign Cicero was tuckered out.

"Warm hm?" hesitantly, T'Kal rested his own arm over the sleeping man, and finally allowed himself a few hours rest.

The End

**Well that's all for now, folks. Please review! **


End file.
